


Okungapheli

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Okungapheli

"Sindisa abanye," kukhononda uKevan ngemuva kwesikhashana, ebuka uJaime esafaka uphizi kupuleti lakhe eligxishiwe.  
"Hawu, myeke abe, uKevan, ungumfana okhulayo - angithi, Jaime?" UGenna wafaka, encike ngaphesheya kwetafula kuye. Akaphendulanga, kunalokho wazibuza ngoGenna noKevan nobaba wakhe nokuthi babezoba njani besezingane, nokuthi ngabe babengeke bakwazi yini ukulawula yena nabanewabo. "Udinga amandla akhe! Ubaba wakho ubengitshela konke ngebhola lakho, Jaime - kubonakala ukuthi ulunge kakhulu?"  
"Yebo yebo, ngangiyikota elidala laseWesteros High emlandweni, uGenna." UJaime wakhonona ngokusobala, efosholoza (kunalokho wagxoba) iYorkshire pudding emlonyeni wakhe. UCersei wayemdubula njalo ezingcolile. Ubakhombe indiva.  
"O, yebo, yebo, kumele size sizokubuka emdlalweni ngesinye isikhathi!"  
Ngaleso sikhathi, uJaime washeshe wagwema ukukhuluma ngomdlalo wakhe ozayo waqhutshelwa phambili.  
"Futhi ngicabanga, umfana omuhle njengawe, ngezemidlalo, uhehe amanye amantombazane amnandi, eh?" UGenna wamdudula wawela etafuleni sengathi ucabanga ukuthi ungubabekazi opholile angamtshela izinto. UJaime wayezibuza ngempela ukuthi kuzokwenzekani uma engathatha iladi le-gravy aligcobele phezu kwalo ekhanda. (Noma-ke, empeleni, ukube ubengaqala ukucabanga kanjalo, kufanele ngabe uzulazula ukuthi kuzokwenzekani uma elahla okuqukethwe yibhodwe le-gravy ekhanda likaCersei.)  
"Hhayi, angazi ngami," kusho uJaime ngokuzwakalayo, "Kodwa uCersei lapha uthanda kakhulu ukusebenzisa amadoda ukuze enze ngendlela yakhe. Yisho, dadewethu, kungani ungatsheli u-anti Genna ngendlela oyisebenzisa ngayo labangane bami abakhulu ukwenza isoka lenye intombazane libe nomona? Noma bezama ukukwenza, kwazise ayikukhangi nakancane, nakancane nje - nakancane nje. "  
Futhi ngaphandle kwamagama, umlomo uqinile, amehlo acasukile athukuthele, uCersei wasukuma ngokucijile, isitulo sakhuhla ngokuqinile ngokumelene nethayela elipholile. "Angikholwa ukuthi ngisalambile." Umemezele. "Ngicabanga ukuthi ngizozixolela." Ngalokho yajika izithende zayo yaphuma ngesankahlu ekhishini. Izinyathelo zakhe zaphinda zashayana ngomsindo, zinanela indlu yonke - hhayi njenge-echo evusa amadlingozi njenge-echo yomnyango wakhe oshaya ngamandla.  
Emizameni yokuqeda ukuthula okungahambi kahle, nokuvala izindlebe okwalandela, uTyrion wamomotheka, edlulisa isitsha saseSweden saya eKevan. "Isweden engaphezulu, noma ubani? Cha?" Ukumamatheka oku-wry kwakucijana emakhoneni omlomo wakhe owake waba yisardonic. "Futhi ukuphendula umbuzo wakho kahle, u-Aunt Genna, uJaime ubengenabo ubudlelwano nanoma ngubani kodwa izinwele zakhe kusukela esikoleni samabanga aphakathi - kodwa ngisanda kuqala ukubona intombazane ethandekayo okuthiwa uTysha."  
"Wena yini?" UJaime wayedideke kakhulu ukuthi angathukuthela, nganoma yini.  
"Futhi injani le ntombazane yakwaTysha, ngicela ukubuza, Tyrion wami oyimfihlo?" Ubaba wabo wabuza ngokuqinile, esula emakhoneni omlomo wakhe ngeduku.  
"O, ubezohlekisa kakhulu. Ungamthanda. Uhlala epaki ye-trailer ezansi e-Aelf End, nonina nobaba wakhe wesibili." UTyrion uqhubeke kamnandi, futhi uJaime wabona ngenhlonipho ekhulayo ngomfowabo omncane ukuthi konke lokhu bekungaphazamisa ukunakwa kokungavumelani kwakhe okuncane noCersei. Njengokungathi uTywin Lannister angavumela noma iyiphi indodana yakhe ukuthi ihlangane nentombazane ehlala etreyini. Ebhekisisa ukubukeka kukaTywin enikeza ingane yakhe encane, uJaime wama ngezinyawo, wafisela inhlanhla uTyrion, wazithethelela ngenxa 'yezinkulumo zomdlalo ocingweni'.  
Ubesahleka efika egumbini lakhe.


End file.
